


Coming Home

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [91]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Unconventional Families, ex-husbands, kid logan, kid remy, kid roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“OH you’re jealous!” - dukexiety, with Virgil being the jealous one?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Past Remus/Patton
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “OH you’re jealous!” - dukexiety, with Virgil being the jealous one?

"Here comes your dad, kids!" Thomas called, listening out for the clatter of feet thundering down the stairs. "Slow down!"

"Papa!" little Roman shrieked, shooting past Thomas and out into the front garden as Remus walked up the path, taking a flying leap into his father's arms so Remus was forced to quickly drop his duffel bag and lean down to catch him. Which he did, spinning the boy around with a big, brassy laugh. "You're here!"

"Damn right I am little nugget, and boy did I miss you," Remus grinned, leaning in to rub his nose on Roman's and drink in the sound of his laughter. "Look at you, getting all big and grown up! Where's your brother, kiddo?"

Roman pointed back towards the doorway, where Logan stood, anxiously hopping from one foot to the other and wringing his hands as he stared at the man on the path. "Logan, c'mere kiddo," Remus called, crouching down to shift Roman over to one arm and holding the other for his eldest son to run headlong into with a soft oof of impact.

"The others are inside," Thomas called from the doorstep, smiling as Remus swung Roman onto his shoulders and lifted Logan against his hip, grabbing the duffel just about and pressing a kiss to Logan's hair as he carried everything, and every _one_ , inside.

Inside there were streamers and food, and Patton gave Remus a lovely, warm hug that he nearly melted into. His ex-husband looked fantastic; healthy and happy and full of smiles, and Remus couldn't be more pleased for him. He'd changed the house around somewhat since Remus had left and the new guy, Danson, had come in. They had a new kid too, now, an adopted son called Remy who Logan trailed after like a little superhero sidekick, stars in his eyes.

But no matter how good Patton looked and how much nostalgia Remus had for the place, it didn't compare to the vision that was a tired and scruffy Virgil showing up straight from work and flinging himself bodily into Remus's arms for a deep kiss when he opened the door. Or the sight of his youngest son grabbing his boyfriend by the hand and dragging him inside after a joyous shriek, hauling him off to show him something and completely ignoring his dad for a moment. 

Together they all danced, played games, ate food and celebrated Remus's return for hours until night finally fell and the adults migrated to the living room to sit around and talk and the kids disappeared to watch a Disney film in Remy's room. It turned out Danson was a spirited conversationalist, setting Virgil a little on edge, but getting on like a house on fire with Remus, who was never one to back down from a wild, utterly crazed debate over the most inane of things. The time flew by. At some point Thomas had to head home, and then all of a sudden it was nearly two in the morning. Patton yawned and gave his excuses, heading up to bed with his husband and leaving the other two men alone downstairs.

"Shit, you don't have work in the morning, do you?" Remus grimaced, but Virgil was barely focusing on him as he shook his head, looking at the two boys draped over their father instead, as sound asleep as they had been for the last hour or so since they'd appeared downstairs again in their pyjamas, ready for bed, and demanding cuddles. "What's the matter?" He checked, and Virgil's eyes flicked up to his.

He sighed shortly, reaching out to brush Roman's hair back gently off his rosy cheek. "They just look very comfortable, is all."

"Oh. Oh, you're jealous!" Remus grinned, carefully lifting his hand so he could cup Virgil's chin and guide him in for a peck on the lips. "But of who, I wonder?"

"Definitely the boys. Who wouldn't want such a warm, comfortable pillow? I certainly never got a crick in the neck from lying on you, ever…" Virgil teased him back, eyes twinkling with mischief, and Remus just had to kiss him again.

The words were on the tip of his tongue and out before he could stop to consider the timing. "You'll never have to sleep without me again, soon."

"What?"

"I-" He was committed now, and Virgil deserved to know. With a big smile Remus continued. "I'm coming back. Forever, or for the foreseeable, at least. I got a transfer, and I've been looking at places round here for us, so I can be close to the boys again. So I can do some more regular hours and… maybe I can finally marry you."

Virgil gaped at him, before swooping in for a kiss that had to be quickly cut short when Logan stirred, disturbed by the commotion above him and grumbling in his tired half-awakeness.

They carried one kid each up the stairs to put them to bed, silently trading soft glances in between tasks, and then snuck back downstairs to pull the couch out, as Patton had offered and it really was too late to be driving home to Virgil's place.

"You really mean all that? You're coming home, and you want to get married?" Virgil checked as they lay in the quiet, illuminated slightly by the light from the streetlamps coming in the thin curtains, fingers interlaced. Remus lifted their joined hands into the air, admiring the way they fit together and rubbing a thumb over Virgil's knuckles.

"I do. Now get some sleep, we'll talk about it properly tomorrow, after Patton's 'pat-ented' celebration breakfast."

With that Remus kissed the tip of Virgil's nose, and watched as his boyfriend- and hopefully soon fiance- let his eyes drift shut, smiling even as he fell asleep. It was a lovely image to have as the last thing Remus saw before drifting off himself.


End file.
